Sanación Profunda
by Beginnerdreams
Summary: Draco es atacado y ¿Quién mejor que el héroe del mundo mágico para "ayudarlo"?. Este fic participa en el tópico "Duelos entre Potterhead" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años" al que fui retada por Natalie Annick Malfoy Granger.


_Este fic participa en el tópico "Duelos entre Potterhead" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"_. Donde fui retada por: Natalie Annick Malfoy Granger

¡Ojalá lo disfrutes! (dejo breve nota al final)

**Disclaimer**: los/as personajes pertenecen a la inigualable J K Rowling, yo solo creo un poco con ellos/as.

* * *

**Sanación Profunda**

**.**

**.**

\- ¡Eso duele!

\- ¿Quieres dejar de quejarte? Solo estás hace unas horas y todo el personal quiere darte el alta.

Hacía solo cinco horas Draco Malfoy había sido ingresado a San Mungo. Pero, el principal problema fue que se designó al sanador Potter como su médico tratante.

\- Podría dejar de quejarme si hicieras bien tu trabajo.

\- Pues, podría hacerlo bien si no estuvieras chillando por cada hechizo de curación que realizo…

Como acostumbraban a hacer desde que se conocían, su relación se mantenía en los mismos términos de animadversión. Sin embargo, no les quedaba más remedio que estar juntos en las condiciones en que Malfoy se encontraba.

_Todas las mañanas Draco se despertaba apenas salía el sol. Su rutina consistía en darse un baño, desayunar lo que los elfos le prepararan e irse a su oficina. Ese lunes no iba a ser diferente. Se encontraba en la zona de desaparición habilitada en uno de los callejones a pocos metros del ingreso al Ministerio cuando ocurrió. Blaise Zabini se hizo presente frente a si y no le dio tiempo de levantar su varita antes de que le soltara un hechizo y desapareciera. _

_El Ministro quedó tendido en el suelo inconsciente .Al rato, algunos magos y brujas comenzaron a hacerse presentes. Todos lo reconocieron y se miraron sin saber qué hacer, ya que no querían ser culpabilizados por la posible muerte de la mayor autoridad de su comunidad. Entre la multitud se escuchó un grito y Pansy Parkinson se abrió pasó entre las personas para llegar a su amigo. _

\- _¡Inútiles! – vociferó mirando enfurecida a su alrededor – Ven a su Ministro así y ni se les ocurre transportarlo al hospital inmediatamente. _

_No había terminado de resonar su voz en las paredes del callejón cuando ya se había desaparecido del lugar llevando a cuestas al Ministro de magia._

El Ministro, ahora consciente, se encontraba sentado a en un camastro extremadamente mullido, sostenido por varios almohadones. Su secretaria se había encargado de solicitar una habitación individual donde nadie lo molestara y fuera atendido por el mejor especialista en maldiciones. Lo que no esperaban, es que el sanador renombrado fuera nada más ni nada menos que el niño que vivió.

Pansy se encontraba en una esquina de la habitación. Había tomado de su bolso el pensadero portátil que llevaba siempre a mano y se dedicaba a observar el recuerdo de cuando encontró a Draco en el callejón. Al haber terminado los detalles para darle la mejor habitación a su amigo, actual empleador, se dispuso a identificar a las personas que no habían accionado para ayudar al Ministro.

Del centro de la habitación, se desprendía pura tensión en el encuentro entre los enemigos jurados de Hogwarts.

\- Malfoy, necesito que me expliques cómo sucedieron las cosas para poder curarte. Además, si no dejas de taparte, no podré hacer nada.

\- Claro que no podrás hacer nada, porque no sirves para nada, cara rajada.

El azabache rodó los ojos por el apodo. Interiormente, esperaba que su antiguo némesis hubiera cambiado al menos un poco después de tantos años transcurridos, pero todo seguía igual.

\- Mira, si no quieres que te cure buscaré a otra persona para que lo haga – el sanador estaba por darse media vuelta, cuando la cabeza de Pansy salió del pensadero.

\- Ni lo pienses Potter. Mal que te pese, el señor Malfoy es tu Ministro y debe tener la atención del mejor sanador en tu especialidad.

\- ¡Pero si ni siquiera deja que mire la zona afectada! Es imposible Parkinson… - suspiró intentando mantener la calma – Solo me dejó colocarle hechizos estabilizadores que le devolvieron la consciencia, hubiera sido mejor dejarlo inconsciente.

La morena se quedó parada pensando en la mejor forma de resolver la situación. Pasado un momento le pidió al sanador Potter que los dejara a solas unos minutos.

\- Vuelve en un rato querido, yo me encargo.

Había pasado media hora cuando Harry volvió a entrar en la habitación del Ministro. No había rastros de Parkinson y su antiguo compañero, se encontraba cruzado de brazos con cara de pocos amigos. Harry se acercó a él, sabiendo de antemano que sería inútil, pero intentándolo una última vez.

\- ¿Vas a contestar mis preguntas o busco a otro sanador?

Draco giró rápidamente su cabeza para encararse con Potter. Sus miradas se cruzaron y comenzaron a medirse. Por un lado, el tiempo había pasado y no había hecho más que mejorar la apariencia de los dos. Los cuerpos de ambos se desarrollaron, los centímetros de sumaron y la adultez solo fue favorecedora en ambos casos. De los adolescentes que fueron, no quedaba ni un mínimo cabello.

Harry apartó la mirada sintiéndose incómodo. El silencio nunca le había gustado y el ser observado fijamente lo ponía nervioso. Comenzó a alejarse del camastro, cuando la voz del slytherin lo detuvo.

\- Pregunta de una vez, Potter.

* * *

Siendo sábado, habían pasado tan solo dos días desde que el Ministro de Magia fue atacado por el ahora convicto, Zabini. Draco sabía que el haber sido maldecido un jueves, era completamente premeditado. En primer lugar, su relación había finalizado un jueves por la mañana, cuando el príncipe de slytherin le avisó por carta que no quería volverse a acostar con él. Además, los jueves eran sus días preferidos, ya que solo restaba un día para que llegara el fin de semana tan esperado en consecuencia de sus ajetreados días.

La paciencia nunca había sido una característica del rubio, por lo que, ya quería marcharse del hospital. A eso se le sumaba, el hecho de que su sanador fuera Potter. Lo que en conjunto daba como resultado un abrumador mal humor.

Por suerte, Pansy se había encargado de inventar una buena historia para los periodistas. Además de enviar un comunicado a toda la Comunidad Mágica para que se les informara sobre su estado de salud. Nadie podía enterarse que el Ministro de Magia había sido herido con una maldición dilatadora por su ex pareja.

La maldición dilatadora, hechizo que definitivamente no habían aprendido en Hogwarts, era lanzada con el propósito de dilatar analmente a la víctima. En caso de lograr el objetivo, el maldecido, viviría para siempre con el ano dilatado y una permanente necesidad de "llenar el agujero". Mientras el Ministro pensaba en descubrir quién había inventado la maldición y asesinarlo, su sanador personal hizo acto de presencia.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes hoy, Malfoy?

\- Como el mismísimo culo, Potter – respondió el rubio con su acostumbrada sonrisa sarcástica - Sigo en este lugar, sin poder volver a trabajar. Continúan acumulándose papeles que deberé firmar cuando regrese porque Pansy no me deja hacer nada estando internado. Ya tengo 15 memorándums que responder... Así que ¿Cómo te parece que estoy?

El sanador Potter se acercó mirando al otro con cierta empatía y realizó algunos movimientos de varita para comprobar el estado actual de su paciente. Era realmente incordiosa la maldición que le habían hecho. Aunque, una parte de el creía que se la merecía. Al pasar los años, Harry había ido escuchando, leyendo y recibiendo noticias de su antiguo compañero de colegio. Pero, no se habían visto más que de pasada. El mundo mágico estaba finalmente funcionando como debía y eso alegraba al Héroe en sobre manera.

Las noticias del nuevo Ministro de Magia no se habían hecho esperar, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que se trataba de Draco Malfoy, quien perteneció al lado oscuro. El cambio radical se debía a las transformaciones sociales que fueron generándose en el mundo mágico. Ambos tenían ya casi 40 años y con el pasar del tiempo, todo fue evolucionando. Lo que no cambió fueron las notas en Corazón de Bruja sobre el soltero más codiciado de la comunidad y con mayor cargo jerárquico del Wizengamot. Harry se deleitó más de una vez mirando las fotos que los y las periodistas le sacaban al rubio. Sin embargo, conociendo la personalidad del slytherin, solo le interesaba lo apetecible que se veía por fuera.

\- Debes ser más paciente. El proceso de tratamiento ya fue puesto en marcha y los resultados hasta el momento son favorecedores. Dentro de poco serás dado de alta.

Draco miró al azabache entrecerrando los ojos y suspirando dramáticamente al instante. Sabía que estaba haciendo lo posible para que mejorara rápidamente, pero su personalidad inquieta no lo dejaba tranquilo. Además, había otro tema que lo tenía sumamente incómodo.

\- En fin Malfoy, venía a verte porque mi turno está por terminar. Quería saber si necesitabas algo antes de irme.

La cara del rubio decía que si, aunque su boca no se movía. Harry esperó un momento a que hablara y cuando no lo hizo decidió que no debía ser muy importante. Saludó con un "hasta mañana" y comenzó a caminar a la puerta. Se sorprendió cuando ésta se cerró frente a sus ojos de un seco portazo.

\- Potter, necesito tu ayuda.

Cuando Harry se giró, su sorpresa fue indescriptible al observar el rostro sonrosado de su ex-némesis. Éste miraba al piso, claramente incómodo con su pedido, haciendo lo posible por evitar la mirada del otro.

\- Dime

El rubio tardó unos minutos en abrir la boca y dejar salir algún sonido entendible. Cuando lo logró, puso su mejor cara de poker y comenzó a hablar.

\- Verás, desde que me colocaron esta maldición he intentado... ya sabes, em, ayudar- ayudarme a mí mismo - levantó rápidamente su mirada que bajó rápidamente al chocarse con unos ojos verdes inquisidores - Pero, cómo, es-esto no puedo finalizar la cuestión.

\- ¿Qu-qué quieres decir? - Preguntó entrecortadamente el sanador, sintiendo su boca resecarse.

\- Lo que entendiste, Potter - respondió Malfoy, ahora sí mirándolo directamente a los ojos con una expresión furibunda - ¡No puedo acabar porque mis dedos no alcanzan con la dilatación que tengo!

Si en ese momento alguien hubiera fotografiado la expresión de Harry Potter, se hubiera ganado un premio. Sus ojos se abrieron de forma inmensurable y su boca comenzó a cerrarse y abrirse sin parar.

\- Pe-pero, eso... ¿No deberías invitar a algún ''compañero'' o algo?

\- Claro que sí, pero Pansy no permite que me vea en lugares públicos con ningún compañero sexual. Soy una figura pública. Además, mi única ''pareja seria'' fue Blaise y ya sabes cómo terminó eso.

El sanador se quedó parado a mitad de la habitación sin saber qué hacer. En algunas de sus fantasías, que no reconocería nunca ni bajo tortura, esa situación se reproducía más de una vez. Sin embargo, el contexto era diferente. Definitivamente no ocurría con Malfoy siendo un paciente tratado por una maldición dilatadora.

Malfoy observó la duda carcomer los pensamientos de Potter. Se sintió algo desesperado al pedirle aquello, pero la situación lo ameritaba. El Niño Que Vivió ya no era un niño. Destilaba sensualidad en cada músculo que se movía debajo de su bata. Además, desde pequeño siempre había querido cumplir su deseo más profundo y qué mejor momento cuando nada le llenaba su zona. Después de todo, su pedido estaba justificado por su condición y nunca volvería a repetirse. A pesar de eso, le molestaba sobradamente que el otro se tardara tanto en decirle que sí. Fue entonces que se enojó por completo y decidió guardar el resto de su dignidad. Se hundió en el camastro, bajo las frazadas que lo cubrían y se cruzó de brazos mirando hacia el lado contrario de donde estaba el _gryffindor moralista_.

\- Tampoco es para tanto, Potter. No debí pedirte nada.

No terminó de decir la frase cuando sintió como la frazada sobre sí era retirada de un tirón.

\- Estaba esperando que terminara mi turno, Malfoy - respondió el sanador susurrando en su oído, produciendo estremecimientos en todo el cuerpo de su _paciente_.

Draco se giró para encontrarse con una mirada verde esmeralda que lo devoraba. Sus labios se encontraron sin mediar palabra, las cuales sobraban a esa altura de las circunstancias.

Las manos de Harry comenzaron tomando el rostro del rubio para afianzar su agarre y que no pudiera zafarse al meter su lengua hasta el fondo de su garganta. Luego, comenzó a bajarlas lentamente encontrándose con el camisón que se le colocaba a los pacientes. La fina tela fue retirada rápidamente por las manos expertas del sanador, sacándole un gruñido al observar el escultural cuerpo del Ministro.

\- Rápido - jadeó Draco.

\- Tienes un serio problema de impaciencia, Malfoy - contestó Harry girando al slytherin sobre el camastro, dejándolo de costado.

El trasero desnudo de Draco salía fuera del colchón facilitándole el trabajo a Harry, quien se agachó para comenzar a chuparlo intensamente.

\- Ma-más, vamos, no t-te detengas - rogaba el rubio quien había perdido toda su arrogancia al perderse en el placer que su antiguo enemigo le estaba generando.

La lengua de Harry se metió en el dilatado ano de Draco, pasando por sus paredes una y otra vez. A los segundos comenzó a meter varios de sus dedos, mientras con su mano izquierda se masturbaba a sí mismo. Su miembro se encontraba listo para la acción desde el momento en que Draco le dijo que necesitaba ayuda. Pero, decidió divertirse un poco a costa de su paciente. Frotó su endurecida verga por la hendidura del rubio, para luego acercar su punta al agujero y sacarla rápidamente.

\- ¿Lo quieres dentro, Draco?

Draco ahogó un gemido y comenzó a menear su trasero para que el otro se apurara.

\- Deja de jugar conmigo, Potter. Mételo de una vez.

\- Solo si me dices: "Por favor, Harry, lo quiero dentro" - contestó con sonriendo.

\- Nu-nun-nunca - dijo Malfoy entrecortándose por la excitación y comenzando a llevar su mano a su empalmado miembro. Estaba seguro que si se tocaba un poco llegaría al éxtasis en breves segundos. Pero, una mano lo paró en seco.

\- Ni lo sueñes. Acabarás por tener mi polla en tu trasero.

El gemido que salió de la boca de Draco, casi hace que Harry no pueda esperar a que le rogara. Pero, fue entonces que la dignidad del rubio se perdió por completo.

\- Por favor, Ha-Harry ¡Ya, lo necesito ya!

De una sola estocada la polla de Harry se clavó en el ano de Draco. Estaba tan dura y gorda que lo llenó por completo. Los gemidos de ambos se hacían oír con cada estocada.

\- Sabí-sabía que la te-tenías así de grande, Potter.

\- ¡Por Merlín, Draco! Tu culo me está devorando.

A los pocos minutos de moverse con frenesí y sin más que los roces de las frazadas enredadas en sus piernas, Draco eyaculó con fuerza. Harry lo siguió al instante, derramándose dentro del agujero dilatado de su paciente.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. El sanador continuaba dentro del Ministro, apoyando el cuerpo en su costado. Sus respiraciones comenzaban a acompasarse y los latidos de ambos de ralentizaban de a poco.

\- ¿Te ayudé lo suficiente, Malfoy? - preguntó Harry en voz baja.

El Ministro se quedó en silencio sin contestar. Para entonces, el sanador comenzó a alejarse de su cuerpo, comenzando a subirse los pantalones y sintiéndose repentinamente desubicado con la situación. Repentinamente, una mano en su antebrazo lo tiró hacia delante, haciéndolo chocar contra unos labios enrojecidos. El beso de Malfoy lo atrapó por completo dejándolo sin aliento.

\- No lo suficiente, Potter. Ahora que tengo un alto cargo, necesitaré un Sanador personal. ¿Te apetece el trabajo?

Harry sonrió plenamente, mirando a su antiguo enemigo a los ojos. Soltó sus pantalones nuevamente, ya que no los necesitaría por el momento.

\- Depende lo que me pagues. Acepto cobrar cuando finalizo mi turno - respondió riéndose.

\- Entonces, será un placer pagar tus servicios - respondió el Ministro sonriendo a su vez.

**.**

**.**

**Fin**

* * *

¡Wow, no puedo creer que lo logré! Bueno o malo (todas las críticas constructivas o destructivas son bienvenidas), terminé este fanfic en unas horas. Probablemente tiene sus errores ortográficos y demás fallas, pero me siento contenta por haberlo podido hacer.

Me llegó el mail en que me retaban para hacer un relato de estas características y ya tenía armada la historia en la cabeza. Me gustó el título porque me salió espontáneamente y puede parecer súper dramático cuando no tiene nada que ver (solo es muy perverso, je).

Quiero agradecerle a Natalie Annick Malfoy Granger por retarme a este duelo. Me gustó muchísimo poder hacerlo, aunque me hubiera gustado de disponer más tiempo para armar mejor la estructura de la historia y hacer descripciones más desarrolladas, pero es lo que salió y realmente me esforcé por hacerlo lo mejor posible. Está completamente dedicado a vos y espero que te guste (sino podes insultarme por privado, no hay problema).

Saludos

L.

P.D: quizás el final parece algo tirado de los pelos. Pero en todos mis finales posibles Harry y Draco terminan juntos o con ganas de estar juntos. No hay posibilidad de algo diferente.


End file.
